Lopmon and Terriermon's turn
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Another installment to my Sakuyamons Baby series thing. This time it's Lopmon and Terriermon's turn. This one's going to be crazy -complete-
1. Insane Way To Have Kids

**If you new t me be sure you Read "Sakuyamons Baby" or "Another Digibaby for Renamon and Rika" B4 u read this.**

**Warning: This one's going to be twsted and crazy, VERY.**

--

It was another peaceful day in Japan.

The tamers and their digimon were at Rikas house visiting Floxymon and Dragoxmon, Renamons babies that she and Rika (as Sakuyamon) gave birth to

Dragoxmon was playing with his big brother, Roomon and the other digimon. While Floxymon was getting brest fed by Renamon.

Yet not everyone was happy at this visit. Lopmon sat in a coner, upset at the fact that she couldn't experience mother hood like Renamon could. Digimon had to be in mega form durring pregnacy or else they will die, and since Lopmon couldn't biomerge with Suzi, she was basically stuck.

"It's not fair," Lopmon thought to herself

Just then Terrieron came over to her

"What's wrong?" he asked

Lopmon explained her delema

"I know it's sad but if you can't biomerge with Suzy you can't have a baby," Terriermon said

"Lopmon wants a baby?!" Henery said overhearing what he and his little sisters digimon were talking about.

A breif hush filled the room when everyone heard that.

"But you can' have a baby if you can't bi..." Takato began

"SHUT UP!" Lopmon said and began to sob "It's not fair."

Wait Lopmon mabey we can try to become a mega," Suzi said

Lopmon stopped crying and decided to try aslso

"Biomerge activate!" Suzi said as she placed her digivise to her chest then fell backwards on Lopmon. Yet insted of some fancy biomerge sequence all that happened was that Suzi fell on Lopmon a flatened her like a pancake. It was rather embarrasing

"It's no use. I'll remain a childles digimon forever," Lopmn said as she began to sod some more

"Perhaps not," Renamon said

"Huh?"

"Lopmon, you and Suzi could biomerge with Rika and I. And thus become a mega," Renamon said

"Wait, so what you just said is that Lopmon and my sister will be inside you if we decide to do this?" Henery said

"Basically yes, Lopmon and I will become one digimon, while Rika and Suzi become two people inside us,"

"Whoa," Rika said at this

"That takes seregant mothers to some new twisted extreme," Kazu said

"Suzi would be inside Rika?" Kenta asked as an image of Sakuyamon crossed with Lopmon entered his mind

"Yes," Renamon said

"So other than the four of you becoming one digimon everything else would be normal?" Henery asked

"Everything would be normal, 3 day gestation, kicking, food carvings,"

"Your armor exploding" Takato added

"I'm game then Lopmon said,"

"I want Lopmon to have a digibaby," Suzi said

"Here we go again," Rika said

With that Lopmon told Terriermon to go into a seperate room wth her to begin the process

--

**Keep this new Sakuyamon idea thing?**

**Or just go with Suzi and Lopmon trying to biomerge?**

**Tell me what you think L8ter**


	2. Meet Lokuyamon

Once Lopmon and Terriermon had finished "doing it."

Lopmon stepped back into the room confident that their little cuddle time ad workered

"Whoa I never thought Terriermon was the kind of digimon to, get it out" Henery said

"Momentai," Terriermon ssaid dazzed and then passed out

"I thought rabbits where natural breeders," Kazu said

"Guess Lopmons just really wants a baby bad," Guilmon commented

"Ready to biomerge?" Renamon asked Lopmon

"Yes."

"Jerri can you watch Dragoxmon and Floxymon for a few days?" Rika asked

"Sure," Jerri said

With that the two girls and their digimon got ready for possibly the craziest biomerge digivolution ever.

"Biomerge activate!" Rika said as she placed her digivise into herself and Suzi. Imediatly both of their boies where surronded in light and they fell backward on Renamon and Lopmon. Lopmon had wrapped her ear around renamon and was now on her stomach.

"Renamon, Lopmon, biomerge to," The two digi-females said

After the rest of the biomerge sequence was complete, in the roo stood Sakuyamon. A very odd Sakuyamon.

This Sakuyamon had pink colored armor (still with the ying-yang symbol on them). The usual black put of her suit was now a sort of really dark brown while her white stomach area remained white. Her helmet that usally resembled Renamons head was now like two helments fussed together, one half like Renamon the other Lopmon. Those normal black ear things on the side of her head were now twice as long also. The final change to her was that instead of having a human nose she had a sort of dog nose, like Renamons. In a nutshell if Wile E. Coyote was a girl, Sakuyamon would definatly look like it.

"Wow Sakuyamon looks like Wile E. Coyote if he was a girl," Kenta said

"Ya she kinda dose," Takato added

"Suzi you okay in there?" Henery asked

"I'm fine Henery," his little siter said from inside the now very odd Sakuyamon

"Well Suzi did it work? Is their a digiegg in there?" Lopmon asked anxious to here her tamers responce.

"Yes there it i," Rika said as she spotted two egg shapped objects floating her way. The eggs then went inside Suzy, Then Suzi went in Rika. Just then Rikas body began to change, she grew about 6"s taller (which means SAkuyamon did to) one of her eyes changed coloer and her grew longer and became a purpleish color

"Whoa I knew we were going to one digimon but this is a bit extreme," Rika commented

"Is Suzi alright?" Renamon asked

"I'm fine," Suzi said out of Rikas mouth

"Guess we're sharring a body then Suzi," Rika said

"Guess so," Suzi replied

Sakuyamons armor and weapons then exploded which (as you know if you read my other stories) provided nutrience of the babys while they were inside Sakuyamon.

"Well I guess we better get the four of you down to Guimons place," Takato saiid

"I guess so," Sakuyamon said

"Hey wait a minute if you're Sakuyamon but Lopmons merged with you dosen't that make you a whole new digimon?" Kazu asked

"Hmm you got a point," Sauyamon said

"Just call us Lokuyamon," the now pregnant digimon said

Then everyone headed for Guilmons home.

--

Once Lokuyamon was safely in Guilmons home, and also supplied with food that Kazu and Kenta had gtten on the way there. They said goodbye and promised to visit tomarrow. Also everyone's digimon (except Kazu's) stay at Guilmons to help their new guest. (Awwwww). Then the Sun setted and Lokuyamon fell asleep awaiting her first day of digimon pregnacy

--

**What madness ensures for Lokuyamon?**

**Will Jerri be able to handle three baby digimon?**

**And do I have a thing aganist Kazu digimon? (No I don't)**

**Find out l8ter**


	3. A Moment with Daddy

It was around 10:30 at night at Guilmons place, and all the digimon were asleep. Well almost all of them.

Terriermon was sleeping right next his wife, his head sightly resting on Lokuyamon belly. Just then a bumping to the side of his head. He woke up thinking it might be one of somebody trying to prank him or something. Yet when he awoke and looked around, everyone was asleep

"Huh?" Terriermon said confussed. He started to feel it again, then he noticed his ear was on Lokuyamons belly. The digibabies were kicking.

Terriermon was speechless at this for a moment. The babies. His babies were alive inside their mother.

"Hello in there, I'm your daddy," Terriermon said to Lokuyamons belly.

"You wanna to see me? I wanna see you to, you sweet little bundles of joy," Terriomon kissed her tummy a few times.

"We'll see each other soon, you be good for your moomy in there," he joked

"They love you honey," Lopmon said

"Lopmon you're awake?"

"Yes...Well I am at least, everyone else is alseep in here"

"Except the babies," Terriermon joked

Lopmon giggled a bit at this

"You'll make a wounderful father for our children," Lopmon said as she went back to sleep with the rest of her

Terriermon kissed Lokuyamon n the cheek and went back to sleep as well.

--

Meanwhile at Jerris home, she and Roomon were busy taking care of Dragoxmon and Floxymon

"I didn't think digibabies need formula," Jerri thought

"Um Jerri I think Dragoxmon made an oopsy," Roomon said

"Ugh get the carpet cleaner," Jerri said

"Okay," Roomon said as he hopped to the closet

"This is going to be a long three days Jerri thought to herself

--

**Yes I now it's short.**

**Don't worry though the whole Day 1, DAy2, Day 3 thing is up next.**

**With a bit of digibaby madness for Jerri muwhahaha. I'm a cruel man aren't I? Lol**

**L8ter**


	4. Day 1

The sun rose on day 1 of Lokuyamons pregnacy

"Whoa are tummy is so big!" Suzi said surprised at how much it had grown over night

"One day in digimon pregnacy is like three months for humans," Renamon said

"Wow," Suzi and Lopmon said

--

Meanwhile at Jerris home, Jerri and Roomon were trying to get a few winks in since Dragoxmon and Floxymon had caused utter chaos for them

"Man I never knew being a big brother would be so much work," Roomon said, his eye bloodshot.

"At least they're asleep now," Jerri said

Yet just then Dragoxmon and Floxymon jumped onto Jerri

"Daytime Jerri," They both said "Let's go the park, lets eat ice cream, let's watch TV,"

"How about you go play with Roomon, and try and play quietly," Jerri said

"Play with big brother yay!!" The two said as they grabbed Roomon

"Noooooo!" Roomon aid

--

Back at Guilmons, all the tamer had come over for a bit and broght some food and things for their digimon and Lokuyamon

"You okay Suzi?" Henry asked his little sister

"I feel fi..." Lokuyamons stomach growled

"Guess you're all hungry Takato said "Good thing I broght pleanty of food,"

"Man this place is really becoming like a maturnady ward or something," Kazu said

"Ya these day's it full of nothing but pregnant digimon," Kenta joked

Lokuyamon bopped them both

"Don't the two of you ever learn?" Rika and Renamon said

"Ya don't make fun of my wife," Terriermon said

"Technecally she's just part of your wife," Takato said

A sort time later the tamers left for school again (it's Friday)

"I hope I don't fall behind on my school work," Suzi said

"Relax it's just one day, you won't miss a thing," Rika said "I wonder what harebrained sceme Takato will think up to explain my absence this time?"

--

Back at Jerri's, Dragoxmon and Floxymon had dressed their brother in Jerri's moms clothes and make up. And they were dancing around him chanting

"You look pretty. You look pretty"

"I'm gonna get you to for this," Roomon said

With that a crazy and funny chase erupted in (just imagin it with some Benny Hills theme music. I bet you'll laugh your heads off lol)

--

The rest or the day was pretty mellow for Lokuyamon

"Man I'm borred," Suzi complained

"Their's not much you can do when you're pregnant," Rika agreed

"How did the two of you keep yourselves entertained durring your pregnacies?" Lopmon asked Renamon and Rika

"Well Guilmon did this really funny thing with MarineAngemon (Kentas digimon) one time," Rika saif

"Ya Guilmon, do that funny thing with MarineAngemon," Renamon said

"What funny thing?" Guilmon said

"You know that funny thing you and him did that one time,"

"I don't re..." Just then Guilmon slipped tripped and fell on MarineAngemon and then MarineAngemon popped out from Guilmon body and flew right into an apple pie. MarineAngemon being angry at this did that heart thing he dose and made Guilmon all dazzed and confussed, he then fell face first onto a chees pizza, then farted cause cheese gives him gas.

"That was it hahahaha," Renamon laughed

"Renamon laughs?" Terriermon said

A brief moment of silence

--

Back at Jerri's again, Jerri had finally settled down Dragoxmon and Floxymon.

"Nothing like a good disney movie to relax some wild kids," Jerri said

"Ya that fox is saving his girlfriend how romantic." Floxymon said

"Haha that chicken just hit that lion with that golden arrow" Dragoxmon said (can you guess the movie?)

"We should prepair a big batch of food so they'll go to sleep after," Roomon suggested

"Good idea," Jerri commented as they both went to the kitched o prepair some food

--

The sun seted on Lokuyamons first day of pregnacy.

"One down, two to go," Rika said

"I don't think I can wait that long," Lopmon said "I wanna see my babies,"

"Tomarrow Takato and Henery will be able to scan the babies inside us and will be able to find out what they are."

"Great now I'm even more anxious," Lopmon said

"Just wait Lopmon," Suzi said

With that they all went to sleep and waited for day number two

--

**More madness for Jerri**

**And more cuteness**

**l8ter**

**Oh ya quick quetion. You all want me 2 make one more of these with that Ryo guy and Cyberdramon? Just asking.**


	5. Day 2

Day two started very early for Lokuyamon. Mostly cause the babies were kicking up a storm inside her since 4:30 at night.

"Man, and I thought Guilmons babies were wild," Renamon and Rika said.

"Well pretty soon they'll be out of us and I can finally be a mother," Lopmon said

"Ya, Lopmon a mommy," Suzi commented

"Thank you both," Lopmon said too Renamon and Rika

"You're welcome," they both said

About 7:00 in the morning everyone else came over with the food and drink for everyone.

"Man I still can't believe we gotta get al this for Lokuyamon," Kazu said

"Well she is basically six people in one," Kenta commented

"Well then the must all be very hungry," Kazu said

"Hey guy's cut it out. We're doing this to help Lopmon and Suzi so they can have healthy children." Henry said

"I starting to think this whole having digibabies all these girls are doing is gettin to be a real burrden on everyone," Kazu said

"Hey this it's only three days Kazu, no reason to get pissed," Takato said

"Before you know it Impmons going to be gettin his wang in Renamon," Kazu began

"Not if that Ryo guy desides to some digibaggin," Kenta began

It was a very odd conversation to Guilmons.

(but seriously who should get Renamon next? Impmon or Ryo and Cyberdramon?)

--

At Jerries home, Floxymon and Dragoxmon were sleeping like angles.

"Phew perhaps we won't have any madness today, eh Roomon?" Jerri said

"Ya we just might have a mellow day," Roomon added

Just then Jerri tripped over her dog puppet and the two angels awoke and were now the little devils they were

"Oh man," Jerri and Roomon said

--

The rest of the morning was feeling Lokuyamons tummy, eatting breakfast, and of couse finding out what Lokuyamon had in that big belly of her's

Henry pulled out his digivise gizmo and began scanning

Just then a little appereard on the screen. It was a Terriermon, except it's colors were blue and yellow not white and green. The other was a Lopmon except in was pink and white and had four little horns on it's head.

"Wow I was expecting something crazy," Henry said

"Well they're both so alike," Takato commented "I guess it makes sense they'd just have some mini-Terriermons and Lopmons"

"I think they're beautiful," Lopmon said as she rubbed her belly

"I think so to," Suzi added

"Congrulations," Rika and Renamon said

"Well none of this would even be possible without you two, thanks," Terriermon added

"You're welcome," the two said

--

Back at Jerri's, Floxymon and Dragoxmon had just eatten all the ice cream. And now the two digibabies had massive brain freeze

"Well that's what you get when you eat ice cream to fast," Jerri said

"Make it stop Jerri, Make it stop!" Floxymon and Dragoxmon poutted

"How do Renamon and Rika put up with you two?" Jerri asked

Then Jerri got an idea

"If you two don't stop being naughty I'll tell your mother's,"

Just then two digibabies sat up properly and stared at Jerri, as if she were a genera in an army and they were they're solders

"Wow it really worked," Jerri thought "Okay you two first you have to claen up all this ice cream and if you do a good job we'll go to the park for a few hours,"

Immediatly Floxymon and Dragoxmon began cleaning the kitchen so good you could eat off the floor and see your refection in it.

--

It wa getting close to sundown at Guilmons now

"Say everyone could Lokuyamon, Terriermon and I have some privacy tonight?" Henery asked

"Sure Takato said

"Hey Terriermon, do her good tiger," azu joked

"See you tomarrow," Guilmon sad as he went home with Takato

Terriermon went up to her wifes belly and felt their children kicking some more.

"Just wait until tomarrow," Renamon said

"So why did you want us alone?" Lopmon asked

"Well it's just when Rika and Renamon were having a baby with Takato and Guilmon, Takato did something very romantic of them," Terriermon said

"It's true," Rika added

"So what did you have in mind?" Lopmon asked

"Well," Terriermon began "I had Henry buy you some gifts,"

Just then Henry opend his back pack to reveal some little baby toys (like rattles and those little teething things)

"Aw how thoughtful," opmon said

"And I made you this card," Terriermon added as he got it out and gave it to Lokuyamon. It read

**"My dear sweet darling.**

**Are love is really beginning to grow now.**

**It's growing like a lovley garden of roses.**

**But all those roses don't compair to the little buddles of joy that lay within you" Then their was a cute drawing of Lopmon and Terriermon in a garden with their newborn babies."**

"Aw Terriron I love it," Lopmon said

The babies kicked in her tummy

"The babies liked it to," Suzi commented

"Just a few more hours and I can see your cute, little faces," Terriermon said to Lokuyamons belly

Terriermon gave Lokuyamon a kiss goodnight and went to sleep with Lokuyamon and his unborn babies.

Henry said goodbye and promissed he'd be bac tomarrow extra early for the big day.

With that they all went to sleep

--

**Next chapter the babies will be born.**

**L8ter**


	6. Day 3

Lokuyamon awoke to her final day of pregnacy.

"Finally my adorable children will be born soon," Lopmon said

"Be careful they usally come out very eai..."

Just then Lokuyamon cleanched her stomach in pain

"Oh no I think they're comming," Suzi said

"They're comming! Oh no, oh no," Terriermon panicked

"Oh...It hurts," Lopmon said

"Just take deep breaths and push," Terriermon said remembering what Rika and Renamon did when they had their children

"C'mon Lopmon we have to do this together," Renamon said

"Ya," Rika added to Suzi

A few minutes later a big scream that could have woken up everyone in Japan was heard from Guilmons home.

After that Lopmon, Suzi, Renamon, and Rika were all back to being just themselves. While Terriermon and Lopmon hugged their digieggs.

"They're finally here," Terriermon said

"I couldn't do it without you Terriermon," Lopmon said

"Congradulations Renamon said

Just then Takato and everyone else came running up to Guilmons home

"We heard a loud scream is everyone okay?" Henery said

"Hey look Lopmon had her babies," Takato said

As Takato said this the eggs hatched

"Hi," The new mini-Terriermon and Lopmon said

Everyone once again felt proud and happy today. And knew little digibabies would grow up with their new loving parents. Terriermon and Lopmon nuzzled eachother and they happily smiled together. Awaiting the many loving adventures they'd have with their new children.

**The End**

**--**

**I'm gonna make one more of these pregnant stories with a sort of RikaxRyo twist on it**

**Tell if their is anything you want to see in it**


End file.
